


The One With The Okay

by softiejace



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Stage Acting, accidental proposal, actor joey's made it big, all the other characters are mentioned briefly but this is mostly just our two boys, im sorry about the title i have limited creativity, the play is much ado about nothing by shakespeare, they're just very sappy okay, trophy boyfriend chandler, watch me not ignoring historical accuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejace/pseuds/softiejace
Summary: “We could get married in Hawaii.”“Okay.”Chandler hums, turning another page, before he stops in his tracks. Holds his breath. Looks up.“What?”





	The One With The Okay

The actors bow again, their hands joined, as the audience gives a standing ovation. Chandler can’t really feel his hands anymore from applauding and his face is about to become numb as well with the grin he’s been wearing for the past minutes.

Monica elbows him. He looks over at her; his own expression must resemble hers. 

She leans in, says something he can barely hear over the roar of the crowd. 

All he can read from her lips are the words “Joey” and “brilliant”. 

He nods, and stops clapping momentarily to pull her into a side hug. 

Most of this would not have happened without her and he probably doesn’t tell her nearly enough. 

But when he lets go, her eyes are twinkling, and Chandler’s pretty sure she understands. 

-

“That sounds great, Eleanor.” There’s Joey’s voice, sounding sheepish as it approaches the spot where Chandler’s been told to wait, at the fringes of the backstage area. “Only I’ve already got plans tonight.” 

“Oh.” The voice of a woman trying very hard not to sound snubbed. Chandler bites back a grin. “Well, maybe you and your girlfriend could join us for drinks?” 

Joey and the petite blonde woman who played his love interest Hero round the corner, coming face to face with Chandler. 

Chandler takes pride in the way Joey’s face immediately splits into a delighted grin. “Hi.” 

“Hi you.” He pushes his hands into his pockets. “Ready to go?” 

Joey has changed into black slacks and a violet button up, hair still a little wet from the quick wash he must’ve had to get rid of the sweat. Chandler can barely take his eyes off him long enough to glance at his co-actress. 

Her eyes wander from Joey to Chandler and she cocks her head approvingly. “Oh, pardon. Maybe you and your friend would like to join us?” 

She’s actually trying to flirt with Chandler. Years ago he would’ve been flattered by the fact that a woman is not immediately assuming he’s gay. 

Now he has to fight the urge to grin smugly when Joey reaches to intertwine their hands. 

“Thanks a lot for the invitation, but my boyfriend and I actually have reservations. Don’t we, Chan?” 

“Indeed we do, Joey.” 

Chandler can almost hear the _Oh_ her mouth is forming. 

Joey starts to pull him away before he can think of a comment. “Have a good night, Eleanor!” 

Once outside, they let go of each other’s hands to put on their coats. 

Joey glances at him, smiling too when he catches sight of the amused smile playing on Chandler’s lips. “What you grinning at?”

”Oh, nothing.” Chandler turns up his collar. “I was just thinking I’ll probably never get enough of seeing you might turn down attractive women who ask you out.” 

Joey blushes, giving him a little shove as he laughs. “Shut up.”

Casting a look around, he changes the subject. “Did Mon and the others stick around?”

There’s a yelp and then Rachel attaches herself to Joey’s back. 

“Does that answer your question?” Chandler chuckles. 

“You were incredible, Joey!” 

“Never thought I’d say this, but you actually rocked those tights, man.” 

“ _That_ surprises you? I’m more surprised that he made me enjoy Shakespeare.” 

“When are they giving you that Oscar, Joey?” Phoebe asks in a way that doesn’t give away whether she’s joking or not. 

Chandler hangs back as the others congratulate Joey on his performance as Claudio. His face is lit up with joy, cheeks getting pinker with every compliment. 

“Awww, you guys. Thanks. I’m glad you liked it. I thought I kind of messed up during the last act. Forgot a couple of lines…” 

“Well, neither of us have actually read the play, so it’s not like we would have noticed,” Ross says, and Monica raises an eyebrow. 

“Speak for yourself.” 

While they bicker, Joey looks at Chandler, and his grin changes from excited to apprehensive. 

“What did you think?” 

Chandler feels his heart contract with the knowledge that his opinion means more to Joey than that of the entire audience tonight. 

He steps closer. “I thought you were amazing,” he says simply, knowing he could ramble on for hours and yet be unable to put into words what Joey’s acting makes him feel. 

Joey bites his lip, eyes shining. He nods slowly, and Chandler has never wanted to kiss him so much. 

But they’re on the street in front of the theater, buzzing with people on a Friday night, so all he does is place a hand on Joey’s lower back as a silent promise. 

_Later._

There’ll always be later for them. 

-

A few weeks ago, when Carol and Susan had come over to drop off Ben at his aunt Monica’s, Chandler had taken the chance. 

“Hey Susan?” He’d cleared his throat and said while Carol and Monica were discussing Ben’s fussy eating habits. 

“Just, uhh, hypothetically speaking. How would a gay couple go about getting married these days?” 

Susan had smiled knowingly and told him about all the places she knew of that allowed same-sex couples to be joined in something akin to holy matrimony. 

One in particular had stuck with Chandler. 

-

“We could get married in Hawaii.” 

He says it without thinking, almost without noticing he’s said it out loud. 

They’re sat in a restaurant just a few streets down from Broadway, flipping through the menus, two glasses of champagne between them. 

“Okay.” 

Chandler hums, turning another page, before he stops in his tracks. Holds his breath. Looks up. 

Joey’s lips are moving as he’s trying to make sense of a dish with a foreign name. The candles are reflecting little specks of light onto his face in the dimly lit room. 

“What?” Chandler says, belatedly, sounding out of breath and rather foolish. 

Joey looks up. His face is unreadable. “I said okay?” 

Chandler’s heart is beating at an odd pace. 

“Really?” He asks, rambling on before his brain can catch up with what’s happening and his over-thinking can stop him from making a wonderful, incredibly lucky mistake. “I mean technically it’d be a reciprocal beneficiary relationship – which is basically like a civil union, not with the same rights as a marriage, but –“ 

Joey smiles, head bowed as he toasts his glass towards him and takes a sip. 

“Chandler,” he repeats softly. “I said _okay_.” 

Chandler opens his mouth, closes it, and settles on downing his champagne. 

“Hawaii sounds great,” Joey adds, closing his menu. “I’ve always wanted to spend my honeymoon there.” 

Chandler feels the buzz of the alcohol settle slowly in his veins – and with it, the weight of reality. His hands fly to cover his mouth in shock. 

“Oh. God. Did I – did this just happen? Did I _propose_ to you? And you said yes?” 

Joey tilts his head, smiling at him from across the table. He’s beautiful. 

Scratch that – he’s enrapturing. 

“Well, technically, I said ‘okay’. But, uhh – I think that pretty much counts as yes?” 

_Okay_. Chandler’s brain launches into the definition of the term, like always when he’s overwhelmed. _Exclamation, informal. Used to express agreement or acceptance._

Chandler rubs his face, hiding it in his hands. He feels dizzy, and not from the champagne. “Oh my God.” 

“Chandler?” 

He takes a deep breath, peeking at Joey from between his fingers. 

Joey’s still smiling. 

“We’re getting married,” Chandler says slowly, watching Joey nod. 

He lets his hands drop to the table, allowing his boyfriend – his _fiancé_ to take them into his. 

“Yeah, looks like we are.” 

Chandler lets out a startled little laugh. “Joe, I don’t even have a ring.” 

Joey’s smile widens into a grin. “Are you saying you’d overcome your aversion to jewelry for me?” 

Chandler grins back, shaking his head at the quip, eyes wide and a little bit terrified. 

He breathes in and out. “Oh. My. God.” 

“You okay?” Joey enquires. “You’re starting to sound like Janice and it’s scaring me.” 

“ _Please_ shut me up.” 

“With pleasure.” 

Joey leans across the table to kiss him deeply and both of them ignore the waiter who appears a moment later to take their orders. 

Screw the whole world, Chandler’s going to marry the love of his life beneath palm trees and in front of a gorgeous fucking ocean sunset. 

And really, that’s all he could ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're interested in the specifics, here's what Chandler refers to as a reciprocal beneficiary relationship, the kind of marriage alternative offered to same-sex couples in Hawaii in the late 90s. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reciprocal_beneficiary_relationships_in_Hawaii
> 
> I just didn't want them to have to wait until the early 2000s, when the first American states began to allow actual same-sex marriages.


End file.
